Happy
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Girlfriend, Kids, and a Father. These are pretty much what Phineas wishes on his birthday. But some things are a little too embarrassing to disclose so he decided to store it in his journal that Ferb gave him. Question is, what did he write? And who did he write about? Rated T for mild Explicit content. There's a reason why I wrote this though... for myself :P.


**(Author's Note)**

I just made this because I felt like it. It's was supposed to be a mixture of sad and happy, but I'm really glad this piece became what it is in the end. Grammar errors are actually intentional. I don't really care about grammar when I write I diary. It's just something that drains what's on your mind and in the end you'd feel satisfied because you've made something. I hope you like this BTW!

**Warning: **Rated T for some explicit content.

* * *

**Happy**

Being happy is one of the things that I do best. Whether I am having breakfast, hanging out with my best buds, or just simply thinking about what we're going to do today, you'd see me beaming up to my own cheeks most of the time. Now a lot of people say things about me like "Oh what do you expect? It's Phineas! He's always so happy! It's an effortless talent for him!"

Well, part of that is true but most of it is a bit untrue. You also might fall victim to my spell where I look like I'm the luckiest guy in the world but… sadly I'm not.

There are a lot of things that I wanted all my life and no matter how far my inventions go I just can't seem to get them sadly.

Well consider this like a birthday list of sorts for some of the things that I wanted, let no one hear this but you and I journal.

Okay, I always wanted my dad. Not my stepdad, my real dad. He could be just out there somewhere right now living a life that he always dreamed of… or he could be dead like what my mom told me. Lately the evidence about my father points that he is alive… but some evidence point that's a hoax, that life made it to toy with me. I would kill… for him even if… No wait! Not kill for him as in… people. I mean who would I take the lives of people who have never harmed me? Except for some people but… we're getting off topic. Anyway I'd kill, not literally, to gather all the time I could just to spend time with him just to say hello or say thank you for making out with my mom which results turning me into a fetus and eventually… into a five and a half foot Dorito (at least that's what my best friends call me sometimes). Also to say thank you that he gave me this talent and ambition to be a great inventor, evidence points out it was his chromosomes that gave me the gift. Okay so that's the first thing I always wanted.

Second, I always wanted to have a girlfriend. Yes, imagine Phineas Flynn inventor extraordinaire without a date and he's already incoming senior year. Of course she has to be beautiful, not only on the outside like having raven hair or shiny eyes or… a cute voice or… No way! Not possible for me and her… although it could be. Aw man! My stepbrother's gonna tease me hard when he finds out I wrote this… let's just hope he's respectful enough to leave my stuff alone. Where was I? Ah yes! I don't want her to be just attractive, I want her to be golden inside as well. Someone who knows how to have fun, how to solve the some problems I mostly can't such as life, and most importantly who will love me no matter how weird I can really be. Yeah Phineas Flynn believes in all that fairy tale true love stuff, yeah that's so gay I have to admit… but that's me. I just know that she's out there somewhere.

Third, I am a little too young to be thinking about this but I always wanted to have kids. You know, become a dad. Yes I am really young to think about that… but you gotta admit it's fun making them… if you know what I mean. It's a personal mission to spread my weirdness genetically and most importantly make my own family proud when the time comes I take off the threshold of this house.

Yeah, with this wishlist I think you'd think of me as sad because I don't have everything almost every guy wishes… exclude the third one. I'll be looking forward to that when I get married.

But even so I still got a lot of things to be happy about. And just like I said it doesn't come easy, you have to work for it. Every day of summer was sunny because I made it radiant with my inventions, not literally. Also I don't just spend these inventions with myself, I spend it with my best friends. Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb, Django, The Fireside Girls, Irving, All of them! Without them I don't think I would've been the Phineas Flynn that you know now, that invents things that are extreme… maybe a little too extreme… but the resulting product with be an assistant of pleasure… would be, not with be.

I just yawned. It's really late. I just turned eighteen one minute ago. I guess it's just a ritual for me to wait for my birthday before I sleep. Well, I guess off to bed now. I wonder what my friends are palnning for the day tomorrow… I mean later. My gosh, my spelling and grammar are so off. I really need to sleep. Well, Happy Birthday to me :D.

**Love,**

**Phineas Flynn, Birthday boy.**

Well I'm too impatient and excited for anyone to guess what I'm hinting. Anyway I just made this because it was my birthday. Whether any of this I've written is pure creativity or fact... I wont tell you :P.


End file.
